Pecados
by Vagabunda sin remedio
Summary: Los siete pecados capitales según Shikaku y Yoshino Nara. Para la tabla de Pecados Capitales de Retos a la Carta


**Disclaimer: **"Naruto Shippuden" y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a Masashi Kishimoto y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con este fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

"**PECADOS".**

**#01- Ira:**

Yoshino mataría a su esposo en cuanto se fuera Inoichi cargando a Choza sobre sus hombros por culpa de la ebriedad. ¿Acaso esos hombres no podían controlarse cuando bebían?. Se apretó las sienes intentando calmarse, y se sacó la bata dispuesta a dormirse otra vez, pero más tranquila sabiendo que su marido ya había llegado.

-Esta… estásmás… herrr… hermosa que… nunca…- le dijo Shikaku, tomándola de la cintura para sentarla sobre su cuerpo, hipando- … Koyuki (1)…

¡¿Qué?!. A no…

Salió echa un vendaval en dirección a la cocina, mientras por el pasillo le llegaban los quejidos del Nara, alegándole que casi le dejó estéril de por vida.

Yoshino sonrió altanera mientras encendía la cocina para prepararse un té, pensando en que mañana, cuando su _querido_ esposo se levantase; se ganaría algo más que una patada en la entrepierna…

… Quizás lo castrase… No era una mala idea…

**#02- Gula:**

¿Acaso podía haber algo más delicioso que la piel de la persona que amas?. Yoshino se lo preguntaba cada vez que se levantaba, y veía que Shikaku seguía durmiendo tranquilamente sin preocuparse por cubrir su cuerpo desnudo. ¿Y si Shikamaru entraba de nuevo en su habitación sin llamar mientras ellos estaban… _amándose_?. No tendría cara para verle a los ojos, y agradecía a Kami que su hijo tuviese tan sólo dos años.

Pero ese no era el tema. Lo importante era, ¿cómo ese vago, idiota, pedante y poco comunicativo hombre podía enloquecerla de esa forma, haciéndola pensar que ya no podría vivir sin sentir sus labios reclamando los suyos, o sin poder besar esos hombros musculosos mientras estaba sobre ella poseyéndola dominantemente?.

Sonrió al tocarse la clavícula derecha mientras se miraba en el espejo del baño y los rastros de una mordedura empezaban a notarse en esa parte de su piel.

Era bueno saber que él también sentía un hambre animal por ella.

**#03- Lujuria:**

Entró despacio a la habitación sacándose con flojera el chaleco verde, mientras miraba atento la espalda de Yoshino apoyada de costado sobre el colchón; dormida. Con cuidado, se sentó al borde de la cama para quitarse los zapatos, cuando unas manos traviesas desarmaron la coleta de su cabello.

-Pensé que estabas dormida- dijo Shikaku, un poco sorprendido.

-Te sentí abrir la puerta- respondió la mujer, apoyando la cabeza en la espalda de su marido. Estaba tibia y cubierta tan sólo por una polera de malla.

-Me voy a dar un baño.

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero un par de brazos rodeando su cintura le detuvieron. Yoshino lo atrajo hacía ella sin mayor resistencia, hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de su esposo. Olía a sudor, a sangre, a batalla; a hombre, a pasto húmedo y a sake. Olía perfecto, tanto, que lo necesitaba con ella de inmediato, porque cuando olía así; le aniquilaba todo el sentido común y sólo era conciente de un calor recorriéndole la espalda, y del deseo palpitándole entre las piernas.

-Quédate así…- le susurró, girándole el rostro para besarlo.

Shikaku sonrió contra los labios de la mujer, y le agradeció en silencio el esperarlo sin nada de ropa bajo las sábanas a la vez que se quitaba la malla y la atrapaba contra el futón con fuerza.

Era bueno dejar a su esposa durante algún tiempo sola para irse de misiones; siempre las bienvenidas eran deliciosas.

**#04- Envidia:**

Muchas mujeres en Konoha la envidiaban. Era de una belleza natural, pertenecía a una buena y decente familia, y se había casado con uno de los mejores prospectos de su tiempo: Shikaku Nara, recientemente ascendido a Jefe de su clan ancestral.

¿Se le podía pedir algo mejor a la vida?; pues claro. Amanecer abrazada a _su_ hombre, oliendo a _él_, recordando que era _su_ nombre el que susurraba mientras le _hacía_ el amor lentamente en la sala de su casa con las cortinas ligeramente abiertas para que _ciertas_ mujeres y meretrices se percatasen que él _ya_ tenía dueña.

Y que se murieran de _envidia_ por eso.

**#05- Codicia:**

-Yoshino…- Choza tendría que haber corrido como alma que lleva el diablo para estar sudando y boqueando aire de esa forma- … Shikaku está en el hospital.

Sin comprenderlo del todo, sintió como uno de los mejores amigos de su esposo la tomaba de la mano tirándola por toda Konoha. Lo próximo que recordó fue a unas enfermeras hablándole de corrido y empujándola a una habitación.

-Él está inconciente ahora, así que no podrá hablarle, pero al menos véalo- dijo la más joven, abriéndole la puerta.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, pero ella pudo distinguir un cuerpo acostado sobre una cama, y cubierto por unas sábanas demasiado blancas. Se acercó cautelosa, respirando superficialmente, y cuando al fin llegó al lado de su esposo; apenas y le reconoció. La mitad derecha de su rostro estaba cubierta por vendas y compresas, sólo dejando el ojo libre en ese sector. El resto de su cuerpo también estaba vendado, y el blanco de las mismas le estaba dañando la retina. Eran _muchas_ gasas por _muchas_ partes.

-Creyó poder detener el ataque de su enemigo, pero una descarga eléctrica le dio de lleno- dijo una voz a su espalda.

Giró un poco el rostro y reconoció a un malogrado Inoichi. La batalla tuvo que ser muy cruenta como para que los dos estuviesen heridos.

-Se pondrá bien muy pronto, Yoshino- le dijo a modo de consuelo el hombre, pero ella no le creyó, dejándose caer abatida en una silla al costado de la cama.

Sintió que Yamanaka le colocaba una mano en el hombro izquierdo, y sólo atinó a asentir lentamente. Después de fue, probablemente a curarse sus propias heridas.

Una lágrima rebelde escapó de sus ojos oscuros y colocó sobre su vientre la mano izquierda, mientras la derecha tomaba la de su esposo por encima de las sábanas.

-Como te atrevas a dejarme sola con la cría que me has dejado dentro, bajo hasta el mismo infierno para volverte a matar- más lágrimas le mojaron su joven rostro, a la vez que su cuerpo convulsionaba en temblores inquietos-. Shikaku…- susurró, enterrando su rostro en la mano que tenía sujeta al hombre- … no nos dejes solos…

Algo dentro de sí le dijo que _debía_ despertar y moverse un poco, porque, o le habían puesto mal unas agujas, o alguien le estaba apretando la mano y le dolía a morir la forma en como se enterraban los filos entre su piel y venas. De pronto, algo húmedo le llamó más la atención y lo único que entendió fue la voz suplicante de su mujer susurrando contra su piel.

-_No nos dejes solos…_- rebotó en su cerebro y comprendió a qué se refería ella. ¿Por qué no le había dicho antes de irse a esa misión que estaba embarazada?.

Volvería a su lado a como diese lugar, aunque quedase postrado, porque tenía un deber con ella: cuidarla, y a su hijo también.

¿Pero ella le amaría aunque su rostro y la mitad de su cuerpo quedasen desfigurados?.

-_Quédate con nosotros, Shika…_- su voz temblorosa llenándole los sentidos que lentamente volvían a activarse-… _te amo tanto…_

Y más lágrimas mojando su antebrazo, y el cabello suave de Yoshino rozándole inconciente.

Volvería por _ellos_, aunque le costase la mitad de su propia fuerza (2).

**#06- Orgullo:**

Shikaku Nara tenía su orgullo bien puesto. Yoshino podía mandarlo dentro de casa como quisiera, inclusive ante Choza e Inoichi; pero _jamás_ en público. Y en ésta cena de gala para celebrar los veinte años como trío Ino-Shika-Cho no iba a ser la diferencia… Excepto cuando escuchó las risas de las esposas de sus amigos mientras su propia mujer les contaba que la primera vez que tuvieron relaciones, él… bueno… _no aguantó lo suficiente_…

Eran los nervios, ¿ok?, pero no les haría entender a las mujeres que eso a veces les pasa a los hombres cuando están muy excitados. ¿Acaso sus propios maridos eran amantes perfectos?.

-No te preocupes, de seguro ya te dominas- le dijo Choza, palmeándole el hombro mientras salía de la cocina con otra bandeja de carne, semi sonriente.

En ese momento juró que se vengaría de esa mujer tan _problemática_.

**#07- Pereza:**

Shikaku era un vago asumido. Prefería pasar su tiempo leyendo, jugando al Go con Inoichi o al Shouji con Choza que estar entrenando. Para él era mejor dormir, que preocuparse por el mañana; total, otros podrían hacerlo por él.

Beber sake y mirar el cielo también estaban dentro de sus actividades favoritas- las cuales debían gastar el menor porcentaje de energía- excepto cuando Yoshino, su reciente esposa aparecía en su horizonte; sonriéndole.

¿Cómo una sonrisa podía poner estúpido a alguien?, sólo cuando estás idiotamente enamorado, le respondió su coeficiente intelectual de 180 (3).

Por eso la única persona capaz de quitarle la pereza y ponerlo _realmente_ activo era ella; diciéndole las palabras correctas.

-Compré lencería nueva…

Eso bastaba para quitarle lo flojo y despertar _cierta_ parte en él.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Uff… un siete al hilo perfecto, la verdad, necesitaba escribirlos todos juntos o me daría un colapso nervioso U.u. Y parece que me tomaré otra tablita con mis suegros, porque me dan harto material xD.**

**EXPLICACIONES:**

**(1)Koyuki: No se me ocurrió un nombre mejor… U.u, y le pertenece a una modelo y actriz japonesa que trabajo en "The Last Samurai". Su nombre es adorable… como el mío O.**

**(2)Una teoría que se me ocurrió para explicar el por qué de las cicatrices en el rostro de Shikaku. Como aún Kishimoto-san no lo explica… pues, me aproveché :D**

**(3)Según Wikipedia, la inteligencia de Shikamaru sería herencia de su padre :D**

**Y eso… comenten si les gustó!!. La tabla también esta completa en mi lj: community./gensousan/4264.html**

**Saludos, y gracias por leer**

_**Shizuyuki Nara**_


End file.
